Hypnotic
by Divine-Red-Crayon
Summary: What do you get when you have a magic shop, Danny, Sam, earrings, and a brief cameo by Tucker? I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count. Hint: It's a oneshot by me! DS randomness!


**Hypnotic**

Disclaimer: (Presented by _Captain Obvious_) -reads script- "DRC doesn't own Danny Phantom. _-Gasp!-_ **Really**?"

* * *

Tucker, Danny, and Sam were walking around the mall. Then Danny spotted it. He rushed over and grinned at his friends, the aforementioned friends rolled their eyes. Danny had led them to Mr. Magician's Magic Shop. 

"Danny," Tucker said. "No offense, but I'm a 'techno-geek'. I don't need 'magic freak' added to my already long resume of outcastdom. I'm not really feeling that store, so… I'm out."

"Fine," Danny replied. "Suit yourself. What about you Sam, you gonna bail too?"

Sam who had been studying the contents of the store faced her friends. "This place oozes 'Goth', I'm in." She, of course, had been referring to a small display of jewelry near the back of the store.

Tucker sighed. "Alright then, I'll see you guys later. Oh, and by the way, you guys had better swing by later. You know how evil my cousin can be when I have to baby-sit her by myself."

"Yeah Tuck," Sam nodded. "Don't worry about. We'll show up eventually."

"Great," he muttered. "I feel so comforted." He wandered away, shooting them a small glare over his shoulder as he went.

Danny and Sam went into the store. Soon, Danny found himself in front of the sale's rack.

_Dr. Fantastico's Revolutionary Hypnotism Set!  
Hypnotize your friends! Hypnotize your dog!  
Since it really works, you can go whole hog!_

Well, the packaging was lame, and the likelihood of it actually working was slim to none, but Danny had to admit; the price was right. At $4.99 it was marked down for immediate sale. He decided he had to have it. And he knew just who to try it out on.

He met up with Sam at the checkout and they left the store with their purchases. She had found a small pair of dangly earrings. They had skull and cross bones on them. She put them on right away and swished her head.

"Come on Danny," she said, "you have to admit that these things are cute."

Danny smirked. "Right Sam, your miniaturized imitation human remains are _soo_ cute."

Sam scowled and smacked Danny's shoulder. "You're no fun." Then she grabbed Danny's bag. "What'd you get anyway?" She opened it and pulled out the box. She gave her friend her patented 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. "A hypnotism set? Come on Danny, those things aren't real!"

"Well, it was on sale," he shrugged, grabbing back the bag. "Besides, what could it hurt to try it out?"

Sam shook her head.

"Oh come on!" Danny pleaded. "If it's not real then you have nothing to lose by letting me try it out on you!"

Sam sighed and relented. She had been finding it difficult to turn Danny down lately. "Fine, but we have to do it at your house. My parents still aren't thrilled with you and hypnotizing me might make them consider reinstating that restraining order."

Danny looked confused. "What restraining order?"

Sam's lips formed a small 'o', then she grabbed Danny's arm, forcing him walk faster. "Come on, let's go already."

They ran up to Danny's room and got situated. He pulled out the box and read the instructions on the back. Then he set out the supplies: a small pendulum and a small instructional pamphlet. And finally he sat Sam down on his bed and pulled up a chair for himself direction in front of her.

"Here we go," he said, preparing to swing the pendulum.

Sam scoffed. "Right, we'll just see how well this works."

Danny rolled his eyes at the non-believer. "You are getting sleepy," he said, swinging the pendulum and reading from the pamphlet. "Your eyes are getting heavy."

Sam stared dryly at the poor excuse for a magic show. There was no telling how long this would last. She blinked. Then she slowly let her eyes close. She sat up very straight.

Danny looked up from the pamphlet to see Sam in what appeared to be a hypnotic state. He smirked, '_Isn't real, huh_?' Now he had to decide just what to do… and then inspiration struck! He ran into the bathroom he shared with his sister and dug around in the cabinet under the sink. Finally he found a basket of Jazz's old make up. He knew she'd kill him if she ever found out, but the risk was well worth it.

Aha! He found it! A small tube of hot pink lipstick! He ran back into his room and set it down next to Sam.

"Ok Sam," he said in a clear voice, "When I snap my fingers one time" –he demonstrated (just like the pamphlet instructed) - "you will put on the hot pink lipstick sitting next to you."

Sam sat there, unresponsive.

Next, Danny decided he'd be a bit more mischievous. "And when I snap my fingers two times" –he demonstrated again- "you'll say 'Paulina is so pretty and popular! I wish I were her!'"

Sam continued to be unresponsive to him.

He smiled, but figured he'd done enough damage. "Ok," he said finally. "When I clap my hands once, you will wake up and remember none of this."

He readied his hands to clap, but stopped himself: he sighed."Well," he said, "Since you won't be able to remember any of this… I love you Sam." He looked at her, still in her hypnotic state. He tentatively reached his hand up and traced her face with his finger, she flinched slightly, but her eyes stayed closed. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled himself back. He was stupid to have done that, but what's done is done. Leave it to him to be able to face ghosts everyday, but shrink in fear of telling his best friend he loved her... well, at leastwhile she was in a conscious state.

He clapped his hands. Sam's eyes flashed open.

"I told you it'd never work." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"We'll just see about that," Danny smirked. He snapped his fingers.

Sam glared at him. Then her eyes flashed. She grabbed the lipstick sitting next to her and applied it using the compact mirror in her bag. She looked back at Danny, who was grinning at her like an idiot. "What?"

"It worked!" he cried with delight.

"Wait a second," she said after a moment, "you think I put this on because I was _hypnotized_?"

Danny nodded.

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but that's just not the case."

"It's not?" Danny asked. "But then why did you put on hot pink lipstick?"

She stood up and towered over Danny. "Revenge," she said simply. "Danny, honestly I was just humoring you and then you had to go and abuse your hypnotizing privilege."

Danny stood and backed away from Sam. "I don't believe you." He snapped twice.

Sam smiled diabolically. "_Paulina is..._an ugly hoe."

Danny paled considerably. "Oh crap." He backed up more, soon he found himself trapped in the corner of his room. Well this was a peachy situation. And what about his corny little declaration of love? …Maybe Sam was just playing it down? "What kind of revenge involves hot pink lipstick?" He asked nervously.

Sam had closed in on Danny. "This kind," she said as she grabbed his chin and turned it to the side. She kissed his cheek leaving a hot pink lip imprint. "If you so much as think about wiping that off before the day is out you will get a the beating of your live courtesy of your neighborhood Sam."

He looked at her. He knew his face had to be bright red, due in part to the close proximity of Sam, and in part from the fast beating of his heart. "You… are evil."

Sam came in closer, her nose now touching Danny's. "I know," she said, looping her arm around his neck. "I'm just devious like that."

Next thing Danny knew, Sam was kissing him, and soon he found himself responding. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sam.

He had always been entranced by the girl, but now more than ever she had captivated him.

Ah yes, it was hypnotism at its finest.

And the trance wouldn't break until later when Tucker called... and demanded their presance to assist him in the handling of his unruley little cousin.

* * *

**:AN:** Well, there we go. If you must know, I was half-asleep when this idea came to me. I have said it once and I will say it again; I have a seriously warped subconscious. And if you didn't get the ending, I was implying that Danny was being hypnotized by Sam's kiss. Also, in her kissing him, I implied that she did infact hear him. Haha. I think this was kind of lame... but kind of cute. I hope y'all like it! 

Oh, and remember... R&R stands for more that just "rest and relaxation"!

Please review!

-DRC-


End file.
